jeromemestrepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lfba games
Lfba games 'é um YouTuber gameplayer que atuou na série de JeromeMestre. Bio Lfba games atuou indiretamente na série e nos projetos, não sendo muito afinado com o conteúdo Thomas, costuma fazer vídeos de gameplay como ''Bendy and the Ink Machine ''e ''Five Night at Freddy's. Ele provavelmente causou um dos, se não o maior conflito do Grupo harwick, causando intrigas e fazendo ameaças aos membros. '''Guerra Bendyal Lfba foi colocado no grupo, já que tinha algum envolvimento com Thomas e era amigo de Matheus. Durante os meses, Lfba fazia perguntas pessoais, e irritava as pessoas com falas como "qual o nome da sua mãe" ou "onde você mora" ou "vamos fazer algo as 3 da manhã". Para representar quem participou, os membros serão representados por dois lados. Lado A (composto pelo grupo de Paulo e Jerome Mestre) e Lado B (composto por haters, amigos, e o próprio Lfba). Em Maio de 2018, Lfba tinha um comportamento bem "noob" e irritante, sempre fazendo perguntas pessoais, constrangedoras e de assuntos que apenas interessavam ele. Quando estava no grupo, só falava de Bendy and The Ink Machine, e quando falava de Thomas, sempre falava algo estúpido ou que ele tentava inventar. Mesmo esse não sendo o principal de motivo de seu banimento, foi o que ajudou para isso ocorrer. Quando em hangouts, sempre falava de um jogo, e quando alguém falava de Thomas, mostrava falta de interesse e não muito respeito. Em várias ocasiões gostava de irritar os membros com perguntas e idiotices aleatórias. Por volta do começo de Maio, Paulo notou que Lfba estava mais irritante que o normal, e chegou a falar dos membros pelas costas, com seus amigos com interesses em comum. Em uma chamada de Hangouts, podia ser visto comentando sobre o gosto de Thomas, dos membros do grupo, e rindo, quando questionado sobre, disse que não sabia de nada. Um dia em Maio, começou a atrapalhar Matheus enquanto editava, o que resultou na irritação de Matheus e no Banimento de Lfba do grupo, Lfba se senitu confrontado e imediatamente chamou sua mãe, que procedeu em ir ao número de Matheus para insulta-lo, e esnoba-lo com comentários como: "Você deve cuidar do meu filho" ou "Você é muito agressivo". Ainda não foi confirmado se era Lfba fingindo que era sua mãe, já que ele fez isso várias vezes, um tempo depois, Lfba começou a pedir pra outras pessoas colocarem ele no grupo, o que foi negado, os membros declararam que precisavam de um tempo, onde Lfba concordou. Mas logo após ao anúncio, Lfba começou a agir com agressividade e não aceitar que foi banido, tentando irritar todos. Carlos que estava irritado, decidiu que não estava mais querendo ficar tapando o sol com a peneira e falou a verdade na cara de Lfba, o que fez com que ele fosse totalmente banido do grupo. O grupo ficou bem por alguns dias. Uma manhã no grupo, Carlos chegou com a notícia, de que o vídeo de O Chefe Lendário havia sido hateado, por um dos amigos de Lfba, Paulo achou que fosse algo que ele tentaria depois de ser banido, e que logo pararia, todos estavam enganados... Matheus havia ficado no hospital por alguns dias e quando voltou, Ele, Paulo e Jerome Mestre decidiram fazer uma live, que teve comentários como "live lixo e sem conteúdo" ou "esse matheus devia ter morrido no hospital" que causaram controvérsia, Carlos ficou revoltado com tanta falta de respeito. No mesmo dia, um canal com o nome de JeromeMestreLixo foi criado para comentar nas lives. No mesmo dia, várias mensagens ameaçando Matheus, Paulo e Carlos foram recebidas, devido ao fato de que Lfba, tentando chamar atenção, passou os números dos três para seus amigos fazerem ameaças como " vou te estuprar, vou te espancar" ou pegarem uma foto de JeromeMestre, espalharem e falarem que ele tem a maior testa do mundo. Essas ameaças continuaram por um tempo, com Lfba sempre negando e fingindo não saber de nada, mesmo tendo provas, e evidencias do que aconteceu. Em Julho, JeromeMestre fez uma conta para entrar em contato com Lfba para ver se ele admitiria, o que ele fez, trazendo mais provas. Em Agosto, várias ligações para o número de Matheus foram feitas para ameaça-lo No dia 01/09, uma chamada de hangouts foi feita para Lfba para tirar satisfação, onde foi gravada e postada. Vozes *Kevin Ele deu vozes à Skarloey, Donald e Luke mas estas nunca foram publicadas. Fotos Kevinlfba1.png|Kevin Category:Criminosos